hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Senses
is a song of Hi-5 Australian original cast from Series 1, of 1999. It was re-recorded then done by the American Cast in 2003 and the British cast in 2008. It had a re-make in Series 13, in 2011. 1st song of Hi-5 Philippines in 2015. The song was translated in two more languages, in Spanish and in Portuguese. In the intro, we see a face bing build which blows bubbles, and then the word "SENSES" wiggles in coloured green. Lyrics Five, four, three, two, one Come with us and have some fun! I have five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. I have five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. One - to see Two - to hear Three - to taste Four - to feel Five - to smell We're doing well! Five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. Five, four, three, two, one Come with us and have some fun! With my eyes I can see With my ears I can hear With my hands I can touch I can feel when you are near I can taste sweet and sour I can smell with my nose. Let's do it one more time Here's how it, here's how it Here's how it goes. Five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. I have five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5 One - to see Two - to hear Three - to taste Four - to feel Five - to smell We're doing well! Five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. One, two One, two, three, four, five. I can see the moon at night I can hear the band play I can touch and feel, Hot or cold, either way I can taste, I can smell, What I like and what I don't Let's do it one more time Here's how it, here's how it Here's how it goes. Five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. I have five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. I have five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. I have five senses, say them with me Five senses, here we go Say five, Hi-5. Five, four, three, two, one Come with us and have some fun! Spanish Lyrics Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno Ven te vas a divertir. Tengo cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Tengo cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Uno es ver Dos oir Tres probar Cuatro tocar Cinco oler Cinco sentidos. Cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno Ven te vas a divertir. Con mis ojos puedo ver, mis oídos escuchar Con mis manos sentir y también puedo tocar Con mi boca saborear, con mi nariz puedo oler. Cantemos la canción Otra, otra, una vez más. Cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Tengo cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Uno es ver Dos oir Tres probar Cuatro tocar Cinco oler Cinco sentidos. Cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Uno, dos Uno, dos, tres, Hi-5. Puedo ver la luna llena y la música escuchar Puedo tocar y sentir si hay calor o si hay frío Puedo oler y probar lo que me gusta y lo que no. Cantemos la canción Otra, otra, una vez más. Cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Tengo cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Tengo cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Tengo cinco sentidos, Cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay? Hi-5 Hi-5 Hi-5. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno Ven te vas a divertir. Portuguese Lyrics Um, dois. Um, dois, três Vem contar, Vamos brincar. Temos cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5 Temos cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5... Um - visão, Dois - audição Três - paladar Quatro - Tato, Cinco - Olfato Cinco sentidos! Cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5! Um, dois. Um, dois, três Vem contar, Vamos brincar. A visão pra te ver, Audição pra te ouvir Vou pegar suas mãos, com o tato te sentir Pra comer eu vou provar, com o meu paladar Olfato é pra cheirar. Cinco, são cinco! Cinco sentidos! Cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5 Temos cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5... Um - visão, Dois - audição Três - paladar Quatro - Tato, Cinco - Olfato Cinco sentidos! Cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5! Um... dois... Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco! Vejo a luz a brilhar, Ouço o som a tocar Sei também ao sentir, se está quente pra mim Vou provar, Eu vou cheirar se é cheiro bom ou ruim Então quem quer brincar? Cinco, são cinco! Cinco sentidos! Cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5 Temos cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5 Temos cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5 Temos cinco sentidos Conte os seus sentidos são demais! Hi-5... Um, dois. Um, dois, três Vem contar, Vamos brincar. Trivia *In Holiday DVD, the intro is a remix of this song. *This is the first song to feature Jenn Korbee, Curtis Cregan, Kimee Balmilero, Shaun Taylor-Corbett and Karla Cheatham Mosley as members of Hi-5 USA. *This is also the first song to feature Aira Biñas, Gerard Pagunsan, Alex Reyes, Fred Lo and Rissey Reyes as members of Hi-5 Philippines. *The costumes worn in the Hi-5 USA remake were the same ones used from the remake of Ready Or Not from Hi-5 Series 5. The only difference is that Curtis wore a red jacket over the costume that Tim Harding wore. **Shaun wore Nathan's costume. **Curtis wore Tim's costume with a red jacket over top. **Karla wore Kellie's costume. **Kimee wore Kathleen's costume. **Jenn wore Charli's costume. Songlet Five Senses appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Charli S5 E1 2.png|Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations) Charli S6 E19 2.png|Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 19 (Heart) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 1) Opening_Five_Senses.png Kellie_Five_Senses.png Tim_Five_Senses.png Nathan_Five_Senses.png Kathleen_Five_Senses.png Charli_Five_Senses.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_9.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_8.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_7.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_6.png Girls_Five_Senses.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_5.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_4.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_3.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2.png Hi-5_Five_Senses.png ;Second Cast (Series 13) Opening_Five_Senses_2011.png Tim_Five_Senses_2011.png Casey_Five_Senses_2011.png Stevie_Five_Senses_2011.png Lauren_Five_Senses_2011.png Fely_Five_Senses_2011.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011_7.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011_6.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011_5.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011_4.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011_3.png Girls_Five_Senses_2011.png Boys_Five_Senses_2011.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011_2.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_2011.png Credits Five_Senses 2011.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening_Five_Senses_USA.png Shaun_Five_Senses_USA.png Curtis_Five_Senses_USA.png Jenn_Five_Senses_USA.png Kimee_Five_Senses_USA.png Karla_Five_Senses_USA.png Boys_Five_Senses_USA.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_8.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_7.png Girls_Five_Senses_USA.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_6.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_5.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_4.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_3.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA_2.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_USA.png ;British Cast (Series 1) Opening_Five_Senses_UK_2.png Opening_Five_Senses_UK_3.png Opening_Five_Senses_UK_1.png Jenny_Five_Senses_UK.png Emma_Five_Senses_UK.png Luke_Five_Senses_UK.png Cat_Five_Senses_UK.png Chris_Five_Senses_UK.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_9.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_8.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_7.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_6.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_5.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_4.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_3.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK_2.png Hi-5_Five_Senses_UK.png Credits_Five_Senses_UK.png Category:Series 1 Category:Series 13 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Casey Burgess Category:Nathan Foley Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Charli Robinson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Harding Category:Tim Maddren Category:Jump and jive with Hi-5 Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Cat Sandion Category:Emma Nowell Category:Luke Roberts Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Jenny Jones Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 UK Category:Music Key of C Category:Music Key of D